Time and Again
by zyujin
Summary: Aang encounter some new benders, the likes of which he's never seen. m/m, oc, non-con at first bondage


Disclaimer: Dont own Avatar. This story was inspired by a pic I found on .com. It ideally takes placed sometime during the third book, before Zukos arrival.

Momo! Aang called, before dipping his head back under water. The lemur flew toward the sound of Aangs voice then hovered near the spot when he saw nothing. Aangs head popped up behind his flying friend. Hey, Momo! Aang dived under water again, and again the lemur had just missed him. After a few moments Aang popped up somewhere else, but this time Momo was ready. Before Aang could even call, the lemur dived and landed on Aangs head. Aang laughed and took Momo in his hands. You found me, buddy.

Aang released Momo into the air and swam back to shore. The others had all taken Appa and gone shopping, and since there wasnt anything he needed in particular, he decided to enjoy some time to himself. Years ago; a hundred years ago, actually; when hed come to the Fire Nation to visit his friend Kozon, they would skinny dip in the lake, playing and racing each other, then rest in the shore and let the hot sun dry their bare bodies. It was just something they always did as friends, and like so many things about his life before the war, he missed it. Hed swam with Kitara and Sokka, and on rare (very rare) occasions Toph, but they never suggested going nude, and somehow, he didnt feel right bringing it up. But now he had a few moments to himself, he could enjoy the feel of the water and sun against his skin again.

He reached the shore and flopped down on his back. He spread out his arms and legs wide, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. As he exhaled with a deep sigh, he noted how fresh the air smelled, how calm the environment around him was, it reminded him so much of the world he knew. He could almost, _almost, _let himself forget. But almost as quick as the thought entered his mind, reality hit. He could never truly forget; his people were gone, most of the world was under fire nation control, and people were depending on him to free them, most likely through an act of murder. But Aang refused to let himself think along those line. This was a beautiful day, and he was determine to enjoy it.

What Aang did not know, was that while he was enthralled in the beauty of the natural setting around him, some one else was watching _him_. Benders with powers beyond anything hed yet faced. They looked down on their prey from a distant cliff. It is him. But he is but a child. It makes no difference, the avatar must be captured. Let us go.

Relaxed or not, Aang was still the Avatar, one with enough training to know when he was being watched. He leaped to his feet at the sound of someone approaching from the bushes around him, only somewhat embarrassed by his nudity, and took a fighting stance. There were two, of them, no four six! More kept coming. They were people unlike any Aang had seen before. They were very large, cloaked in black robes. Their skin was dark, darker even than the people of the Water Tribe, their eyes were deep brown, almost black. They all wore face paint, vaguely similar to the arrows tattooed on Aangs body. Aang could sense something _powerful _in these men, and if he were perfectly honest with himself, it frightened him.

What do you want?! He called out, with as much authority in his voice as he could muster. Avatar, one of the men called. We have come to take you to the Fire Lord. We do not wish to fight. Come with us quietly, and no harm will come to you. Forget it! Without another word, Aang called up the water behind him in a huge wave and hurled it at the men surrounding him. No sooner than the wave had crashed into the shore, Aang looked and saw that they were all gone. He had barely a moment to register their disappearance, when he sensed one lunging at him from behind. He dodged out of the way, into three more that appeared in front of him. Aang used his air bending this time. He summoned a wind strong enough to throw even Appa from the sky, but it had no effect on the mysterious cloaked men. The wind seemed to pass through them, and only when it dissipated did the cloaked figured fade from view.

Aang gaped in shock. Where had they gone he looked around for them, but saw nothing. He could sense them everywhere and nowhere. His heart raced in his chest. Aang did not even see the blow, only felt it knock him to the ground. Another connected with his stomach. He got to his feet as quickly as he could only to be hit from behind. Each blow felt enough to cripple him, he couldnt take much more of this. But he couldnt fight what he couldnt see. Aang called forth a cyclone to stir up the sand and water around him. His attackers would not be able to hide in a cloud of dust and mist. But before he could get the whirlwind strong enough, he felt something sting his neck. He fell to the ground, limp. His body felt heavy, like he was being crushed under his own weight. The hooded men, appeared out of nowhere around him, and closed in. Aang tried to bend, tried to move, but he could not, he had been poisoned with something that kept him immobile. Aang had only enough strength to speak, and he felt he was quickly loosing that. Who who are you? His vision was going dark, he remained conscious just long enough to hear the response We are **time benders**.

Aang could not tell where he was when he woke, or how long hed been out, but he could clearly remember how hed gotten there. Time Benders he said to himself. He considered that information for the briefest moment, before looking to take in his surroundings. It was dark, and cold, the entire room was made of a metal he had never seen before, as were the chains on his hands and feet. His ankles were shackled to the ground, his arms, above his head. His abductors apparently could not have been bothered to collect his clothes, as he was still naked. Not that this mattered, as he was entirely alone. He could barely see, and could not hear, no sound came from outside this cell. A chill ran up Aangs spine, as he realized how utterly cut off he was; not only from his friends and bending, but from his own senses. The door then opened and a stream of light cut its way through the darkness.

A hooded figure entered. The door slammed shut with a thud behind him. Aang could not see so much as _feel _the person standing in front of him. Avatar, the figure called. You are on our vessel. Soon you will be in the company of Fire Lord Ozi! Let me out go! Aang shouted angrily. You dont know what youre doing. Oh but we do, we have foreseen it. Panic was now filling Aangs heart, and the courage he had just moments ago was beginning to fade. Please, the whole world is depending on me. No, Avatar. The world is depending on us to stop you. Aang was loosing hope, he could not see a way out of this. In ancient times the time bender began while the other nations devoted themselves to bending the four elements, my people studied the mystery of time. We learned to peer into the future, the past, and even to open the gates of time itself. My ancestors saw the fate of the world, the grate evil that would over take it, and rather than risk being consumed by it, they opened the gates and lead our people to a land that exists beyond normal time. A land of eternity and peace. But we have always watched. In the hopes that one day the world would come to a place where it was ready to receive the blessing our new land could offer. But sadly, it is doomed to descend into further darkness. Because of the Fire Nation! Aang argued, suddenly finding his voice again. No, Avatar. Because of you. Aang was shocked into silence.

Every Avatar before you has had years to master the power of the elements. They were made aware of their existence as the Avatar at a time when they were ready to bare to burden. Every Avatar, except you. You will command the elements, easily enough. You will conquer the Fire Lord, even, but you will not conquer yourself. We have foreseen many ways in which you defeat the Fire Lord, but every future which follows ends with the people proclaiming you a god. You remain uncorrupted, for a time, but without the discipline of your predecessors, the power you command overtakes you. You gather all nations under your banner, in the name of peace, but that peace soon becomes enslavement. You create an empire more horrifying than anything the Fire Nation could ever hope to be. Youre wrong! Aang shouted, tears streaming down his face. The time bender bows his head, an expression of defeat on his face. My people can no longer ignore the woes of this world. Our return is needed. But why bring me to the Fire Lord? The seeds of the new world have already been sown, within the Fire Nation itself. Alliances are shifting, new powers rising. The Fire Nation will weaken at the hands its own people, and the other nations will seize the opportunity to take back their freedom. Your capture is what will act as the catalyst. You will bring about the end of Ozis rule, but not by your own hand. Aang grew more frightened by these words. What are you gonna do to me? The time bender turned to face the door it opened again.

Three more time benders entered the room. The leader, or at least the one Aang assumed to be the leader, turned to face him again. This room, your bonds, they are constructed from a metal that resists your bending, elemental bending. Do not try to fight us. The time benders approached, gathering around Aang. The feeling of helplessness now overwhelmed him. Even without your active bending, you are still the Avatar the ritual to put you in stasis will not be simple. But we are well prepared. Stasis? Prepared for what? Aang didnt like the sound of any of it. He struggled again frantically. He tried to focus all the bending he could, even making what he knew to be a vain attempt at entering the Avatar state. But nothing happened. The four time benders dropped their rodes. Their huge muscular bodies were now fully nude. And worse still, their large throbbing cocks were fully hard.

Aangs chains were released but the cuffs remained, keeping his bending suppressed. And was carried, fighting the whole way, to what looked like a stone table. He was placed down on the slab, with the time benders surrounding him. Aangs arms were held down, but his legs were spread and raised into the air. He felt another sharp sting of panic in his heart as the cold air licked across his exposed sphincter and scrotum. The leader of the time benders touched Aangs thigh. His hand felt as though it burned against Aangs skin. Let us begin. He heard the time bender say. Aang felt someone reach into his mouth, pulling on the corner where his top and bottom lip met. His mouth was being forced open wide. Aang did not move, for fear of injuring himself. His eyes shot open and a sharp cry erupted from his throat when he a felt a large fist being driven inside him. Aang screamed, tears streaming down his face as he felt the fist sliding in past the cheeks of his buttocks. It entered his rectum and moved further in, spreading him painfully wider. The arm was in almost to the elbow when it stopped. Aang had never felt such pain in his life.

There was a sudden warming sensation in his belly, that slowly grew cold as it spread across his whole body. Aang could hear the time benders murmuring something, but could not make out the words. He felt the arm being slowly extracted after a moment. It was slightly less painful coming out that it had been going in. Aang hoped with all his heart that that would be the end of it, but he was wrong. He felt a hand on each of his thighs, that began pushing them further up and apart. Aang could not speak, for more hands were in or on his mouth, keeping it open, or he would have begged them all to stop. Aangs head was tilted back. He expected it to land against the stone slab, but it kept bending all the way back until he was staring at the crotch of the time bender standing behind him. His mouth was swiftly filled with cock, as the hard flesh was forced down his throat. Aang was given no time to adjust as the time bender began pounding in and out of his mouth. Aang felt strong hands all over his body, touching every part of him; he felt so exposed, so violated so helpless.

Soon he felt something at his entrance once again, and this time, he knew it wasnt a first, though it was certainly as large as. The lead time benders cock rammed itself into Aangs body. Aang cried out, but did not scream. The sensation was _intense_, but not necessarily painful. It remained unmoving in him for a moment, before being pulls slowly out and plowed back in again. Aang was now being intruded from both ends, and was powerless to stop it. But what was most frightening, was that he no longer wanted to stop it. The feeling inside him was unreal. He had stopped struggling and relaxed his body. Seeing this, the time benders released his arms. He was now free to reach and touch them. He started with the one fucking his face. Aang wrapped his arms around the larger mans waist, squeezing at his firm buttocks. It felt like solid rock wrapped his smooth skin, and the dick in his mouth was incredible. Aang was no longer choking and now allowed himself to enjoy the feel and flavor of it.

Aang spread his arm out, vaguely aware that there was a time bender on each side of him. Sensing his intentions, they stood closer to him. Aang took their cock in each hand, barely able to close his fingers around them. Meanwhile, his ass was getting pounded and it felt _so _good. The pain in Aangs rear was gone now, replaced by a pleasure he had never known.

Aang felt the time bender who had been invading his ass remove himself, as did the one in Aangs mouth. Aang was able to lift his head up long enough to see their shadows rotating and shifting positions. Aang felt callused hand on his cheek and relaxed his head back into place. A fresh new cock filled his ass as another filled his mouth. Someone was stroking Aangs own manhood, and he could feel a warm wet mouth sucking his balls.

It seemed to go on like this for hours. Every part of his body was overcome with sexual pleasure at the hands, and various other body parts, of the time benders. He was moved into so many positions hed lost count, but he was sure that every time bender had filled both his ass and his mouth at least thrice, or more. Soon he was no longer keeping track of who was doing what to him. He felt two throbbing cocks in his ass at once, at one point, and was allowed to cry out freely in ecstasy. They sucked his nipples, his cock, his balls; allowed him to give them each oral pleasure; introduced him to a world of sexual thrills he couldve never imagined existed. One after the next the time benders exploded their hot loads onto, and into, Aangs body. Some continued to fuck him, even after their climax, enjoying the warmth his tight young hole provided. It was not long after that Aang felt a tingling in his groin. It start within his testes but slowly crept up his hard shaft to the head of his dick. He cried out just as he was about to unleash his avatar seed. Before he could spill one precious drop, however, the time benders blasted him from all sides, and Aang was frozen in time, his body and face contorted in the throes of passion.

I told you Avatar, we did not wish to fight you. The ritual had a duel purpose. We filled you with the essence of time itself, allowing us to freeze, even one as powerful as you, in time. But also, it allowed us to seal you in the moment of your greatest pleasure. You will never again know pain, or grief, or worry; only this. The times bender touched his hand to Aangs frozen face. Sleep well young air bender. The time benders proceeded to leave the room leaving Aang hovering in mid air, suspended in time for eternity?


End file.
